The Arrow
by Lynette Hamilton
Summary: Kayla is given a mysterious arrow which leads her and her best friend, Mark, to discover a hidden world full of gods, goddesses, and  half-bloods. Only fate can decide if this will bring the two of them closer, or tear apart their friendship forever. R&R?


A/N:Hey guys! Me and Bre-chan here!

Bre:Hi.

Me: Okay, well Bre-chan is being uncooperative right now, so I guess I'll just put the story up.

**Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do we own any characters used in Rick's books. As much as I wish we did, we don't.**

**Claimer: We _do_ however, own all of our OC's, such as Mark and Kayla, as well as our plot line and character backgrounds.**

* * *

I looked from behind an enormous white pillar. There was a large, solid gold table about the size of two vans in the center of what seemed to be a dining hall. On one side was a man with eyes so full of darkness it was hard to concentrate on any other part of his face. On the other side was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Her face and hair were ever changing; her eyes reminded me of a kaleidoscope. She took a long sip from a jewel-encrusted goblet.

"You are a fool to believe that you will be able to accomplish what the Titans themselves have failed to achieve." She set her goblet down and looked at the man.

He said nothing, but instead snapped his fingers. A sculpture of a man with a look of sheer terror across his face fell to the table. He looked suspiciously like Cupid. The woman gasped.

"Eros!"

The woman stood, but winced and clutched at her sides. The color slowly drained from her face; the aura that surrounded her dimmed.

_No! _I thought. _This can't be happening! I have to save her! _I tried to move but my legs felt like lead.

"No, my dear." The man spoke in such a chilling tone that I shuddered.

He stood and walked towards the woman.

"_You _are the fool. Coming here in such a small essence you can't even defend yourself. Tsk, tsk." He stroked her hair which was now golden blond. Her face had also ceased changing.

"Olympus will fall and the gods will bow down to me!" his voice echoed throughout the room. He pulled a golden dagger from its sheath. The woman's eyes locked onto mine.

_Go, child._ Her voice whispered urgently in my mind. _Go while you still can. Awake, girl. Awake._

My eyes shot open. I threw my hands in the air in panic. A solid object came down on my head.

"Owwie! It's not nice to throw things!" I whined to no one in particular, rubbing my head. I looked down. In my lap was a golden arrow with a metallic pink tip. I picked it up. It seemed to be pulsing in my hands. I inhaled slowly.

'Okay, Mr. Creepy Arrow. I'm going to set you down, and you just go back to wherever-the-apple-tush you came from." I put the arrow down on my bed, but soon found myself holding it again. I stared at it in wonder.

"What _are _you?" I asked it. The arrow didn't reply, which was probably a good thing.

I strode to my dresser and set the arrow down. I looked in the mirror, frowning at the mess of tangles in my dark chocolate curls. I brushed my hair slowly, thinking about my dream. My deep blue eyes became unfocused as I zoned out. That's me, Little-miss-space-cadet.

I brushed my teeth and ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. I grabbed an apple and scanned the note on the table: _Kayla, you were asleep and we didn't want to wake you. I've taken the kids to the dentist. We'll be back this evening. I love you. –Dad _

I tossed the note and headed to the back door. As I passed the living room, the TV caught my eye. The reporter was saying something about a strange dog terrorizing the local area. I laughed and switched it off. People and their silly stories.

I went out the back door and jumped the fence. I walked down the path to my treehouse, stopping when I found it. I figured Mark was probably still sleeping.

See, Mark is my best friend. He's also my _only_ friend. I met him in the park when we just little kids. He doesn't have a family, at least not that he remembers. I was scared he'd get hurt being alone on the streets, so I insisted he stay here, in my treehouse. I know Daddy wouldn't approve of my friendship with Mark so I have to be careful and keep his existence a secret. Thankfully, Dad hasn't figured it out yet.

I picked up a good-sized rock and hurled it at the side of the treehouse. A moment later, a rope ladder dropped from the open trap-door. I climbed up, careful not to fall. Mark grinned at me, but when he saw my expression, his face turned serious.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded half-heartedly.

He hugged me. "What's wrong?"

"I had a dream last night." I explained. He frowned.

"About?"

I told him all about the dream, and showed him the arrow I'd found. He shook his head.

"I have absolutely no idea what this means." he replied helpfully.

I sighed. "You're as useless as rocks."

"Why, thank you. That's very sweet of you to say."

"Sarcastic, much?"

"I know what'll cheer you up. Let's go to the clearing." He smiled. I nodded. He'd been obsessed with swords ever since I showed him my father's collection of medieval weapons. We went to the clearing to practice every weekend. I had become pretty skilled with a bow-and-arrow.

We grabbed our backpacks from the floor and I found my bow. I strapped the quiver to my back while Mark sheathed his sword. On a whim, I slid the mysterious arrow in my quiver along with the others.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready."

We climbed down the rope ladder and began walking toward the clearing. I heard a growl from nearby.

"What was that?" Mark glanced around. I shrugged.

"Probably just a dog. You worry too much."

Just then, a massive black dog appeared in front of us. Like, school bus-sized massive. I screamed. Mark stood frozen.

"M-maybe its f-friendly-" I stammered hopefully, but the _thing_ interrupted me. It growled and snapped at us. Mark turned even paler, if that was possible.

"Okaaay, maybe he's not so friendly, after all."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter one is finished.

Bre: Bye.

Me: Still uncooperative...

R&R?


End file.
